


House of Memories

by expectopatronum2317



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Powerful Hermione Granger, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronum2317/pseuds/expectopatronum2317
Summary: At the end of third year, the Ministry places a new law requiring all current and future students to take a magical lineage test. Hermione expects one thing, but the results she got are going to turn her world upside down.Now she has to figure out a way to get through this coming war and navigate her new way of life. Finding love and experiencing loss along the way.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/ Bellatrix Black Lestrange/ Luna Lovegood/ Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 79
Kudos: 380





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of the HP universe.

If there was one thing, that the students of Hogwarts could collectively agree on, it was that if Hermione Granger was angry- truly angry- you stayed out of her way. The young witch may have been a muggleborn, but no one- not even Draco Malfoy or his goons- could deny that she was powerful. 

During the past three years, the student body has come to realize three things about the bookworm. 

  1. If those she considers her friends are family in danger- she will stop at nothing to protect them.
  2. She may be a bookworm and thirst for knowledge- but she wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty.



And the final and most important thing they have learnt- Hermione Granger had the strongest hold on her magic than any other student, and when she let go of that control- _never_ get in her way.

As the Gryffindor stormed down the corridors of the large castle, students of all years were quick to jump out of her way. Chatter escalated as she passed as everyone tried to figure out why the girl was practically fuming with rage. They got their answer that night at the dinner feast.


	2. I don't want to be afraid, the deeper that I go, it takes my breath away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of the HP universe.

-Two Days Before End of Year (Wednesday)- 

The group of gathered students and faculty looked up to their Headmaster as he stood from his seat and raised his hand- silencing the crowd. “Before we begin this evening's feast there is an announcement I must make. As a new law the Ministry is requiring all students- current and future- to have their blood drawn and a magical heritage test done.” 

There was a rush of voices before Dumbledore raised his hand and all became silent again, “I understand that this may seem unnecessary or cruel to those with non-magical backgrounds,” the crowd collectively glanced to the fuming face of Hermione before looking away quickly- lest they catch her ire. 

“But I assure you, it is not. Your respective head of house will call groups down and Madam Pomfrey along with several medi-witches from St. Mungo's, will take a small vial of blood. By the time you return to bed come tomorrow evening- your results will be laying on your bed.”

He prattled on about a few other topics before clapping his hands and beginning the feast. Harry looked at Hermione with understanding eyes, “I’m sorry Hermione, they shouldn’t have made us do this.”

Hermione looked up at the speckled boy and shrugged, looking back down at her food, “There’s nothing I can do now is there. And while I do understand that this could be beneficial- all the first years coming that are muggleborn are going to be subjected to even more ridicule and taunting than any of us were.”

Ron lifted his face from his plate, “Issh reawy not vat bod issh iit?”

Harry flinched at the furry on his best girl-friend’s face and prayed Ron kept his mouth shut.

Hermione glared at the red headed boy, “How dare you say ‘it’s not that bad’ Ronald Weasley. You may be picked on- but those who are muggleborn are treated far worse than you could ever imagine. If you’d actually pay attention to those around you, and stop eating for one bloody minute maybe you could see that.”

Ron’s face turned red and he swallowed his food before shooting to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at Hermione, “You’re just jealous that you’re not nearly as important as I am around here. I’m a pureblood and you’re just a-” 

Harry jumped to his feet, “Ron no!”

“ _ Filthy-”  _ Ron hardly paid attention to his best mate

Ginny was quick to shove her brother, “You prat! Stop!” 

But still the redhead paid no mind, “ _ Mudblood.” _

The entire hall had grown quiet to watch the argument play out, but the room became deadly quiet and everyone froze when they felt the dark waves of Hermione’s magic pulsing out from her body. 

The Gryffindor witch seemed to shut every emotion she had off, except her rage. She stood slowly and gave a glare so icy that even Ron seemed to realize he wouldn’t be getting out of this unscathed. 

“ _ What  _ did you just call me Weasley?” the icy calm tone of her voice let everyone- including the teachers who were just as frozen in shock and slight fear as the students (except one, their eyes glinting in dark excitement)- know that Hermione had heard the boy perfectly and was daring him to repeat his words. 

Ron flushed pale and began sputtering, “I-i.. well... um.. I-” He was cut off when Hermione sneered. 

“I know what you said you daft prick-” there was a collective gasp from the students as no one had ever heard the golden girl swear, “Now listen to me very carefully Ronald Weasley, we are no longer friends. You will not talk, walk or sit next to me. You will not join any groups or partners with me in them in any of our shared classes. You will not look or breath in my direction, nor will you speak my name. As of this moment- we never met. Do I make myself clear, you gormless prat?”

Ron’s face had gone a brilliant shade of purple by the time Hermione was done but before he could utter a single word a hand was slapped over his mouth and two sets of hands were pulling him from his seat and further down the table. “Sorry Hermione.”

“Yes truly, we will make sure our little brother here never bothers you.”

Hermione’s tense shoulders relaxed slightly at the Weasley twins, and she gave them a small smile. Shaking her head she moved from her seat and without another word left the Great Hall. 

Sighing to herself, she made her way to the infirmary. Entering she looked around and spotted the witch she was looking for. Hermione walked up and waited for the older witch to notice her, “AH! Miss Granger, what a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you? Is everything alright?”

Hermione gave a single nod, “Yes I am alright, but I was hoping to get my test done now.”

Madam Pomfrey furrowed her brows, “I wasn’t aware you were in the first group of students.”

Hermione shuffled her feet nervously, “Well I’m not here with a group. I was just hoping to get this out of the way.”

The medi- witch studied the girl in front of her before smiling softly, “Alright, have a seat then.”

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and sat. The two witches didn’t say anything else and soon after the older witch held a small vial of Hermione’s blood. 

Giving her thanks, Hermione left the infirmary and made her way to the library- she had finished packing her things and didn’t want to go to the common room just yet. 

She gave a quiet greeting to Madam Pince, who just stared at the witch until she was out of view. 

Hermione found her spot and lost herself in the books surrounding her. She didn’t know how long she had been there until the stern librarian came to tell her the library was closing for the night. 

Nodding, Hermione quickly put away the books she pulled and exited the library before making her way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Giving the password and greetings to the fat lady portrait- she slipped into the open space and sighed when she was met with no one. 

Hermione quietly entered the room- not sure if her roommates were awake or still asleep- before nodding to them when they looked over at her. Walking over to her bed, she frowned when she saw two separate white envelopes with her name elegantly scrawled on both. 

Picking up the larger of the two, she flipped it over and broke the seal. Reaching in she pulled out a single piece of paper that changed her life forever, 

_ Hermione Jean Granger nee Dagworth _

_Mother- Emma Sofia Dagworth nee Langley Father- Henry Oliver Dagworth_

_ Hermione Jean Granger nee Dagworth sole heir to the  _

_ Noble House of Dagworth _

_ Hermione Jean Granger nee Dagworth sole heir to the  _

_ Noble House of Langley _

_ Hermione Jean Granger nee Dagworth sole heir to  _

_ Royal and Noble House of Ravenclaw _

_ Hermione Jean Granger nee Dagworth sole heir to  _

_ Royal and Noble House of Gryffindor _

_ Hermione Jean Granger nee Dagworth sole heir to  _

_ Royal and Noble House of Slytherin  _

The world around her seemed to fade into nothingness as she read each line over and over again. She had read it at least a dozen times and she still couldn’t believe what she was reading. Shaking her head she looked to the smaller envelope and decided to read that one before she tried to process what she read on this one. 

Flipping the letter over, she focused on the Gringotts Bank official seal. Taking a shuddering breath, Hermione opened that letter and the breath she was holding released like she had been punch in the stomach as she read, 

_ Dear Lady Granger nee Dagworth,  _

_ I, Rognok- Director of Gringotts Bank, formally invite you to Gringotts to claim heirship to the  _

_ Noble Houses of Langley and Dagworth  _

_ Royal and Noble Houses of  _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Gryffindor _

_ and  _

_ Slytherin _

_ Along with claiming any and all vaults, shares, and properties for the  _

_ Noble Houses of Longley and Dagworth _

_ Royal and Noble Houses of _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Gryffindor _

_ and _

_ Slytherin _

_ Please respond via owl to accept _

Logically Hermione knew that if Gringotts was sending her this invite- then she truly was the heir to the families listed. But if that was true then either her parents lied to her about being muggles or- they weren’t her birth parents at all. And at this very moment, Hermione wasn’t sure which she wanted to be true. 

Ignoring the curious stares of her roommates, she exited the dorm and quickly made her way to the stairs leading to the boys' common rooms. She cast a patronus and gave it the message to deliver to Harry. 

Roughly five minutes later the shaggy haired boy came stumbling down the steps and into his friend, “Hermione? What’s going on?”

She pulled him to the sofa in front of the warm fireplace and handed him the letters. He read the blood results first before reading the invite from Gringotts. He finished and looked up at her with wide eyes, “Bloody hell Hermione, do you know what this means?”

Hermione stared into the flames, “It means that either my parents are liars or they aren’t my parents at all.”

Seeing the inner turmoil of his friend Harry wrapped an awkward arm around the witch, who leaned into her brother in all ways but blood. “Well I think you should talk to them, I am sure they have their reasons for either outcome. But no matter what, this doesn’t change anything Hermione. You’re still my best friend- hell, you’re family at this point.”

She just nodded her head and the pair sat there in silence before Hermione whispered, “May I borrow Hedwig tomorrow to write home and to reply to Gringotts?”

Harry nodded, “Of course. You are more than welcome to borrow Hedwig any time you’d like.”

Hermione mumbled her thanks before feeling the days -the years in all honesty- events catching up to her. Sighing she went to sit up but was tugged back into the couch by Harry, “It’s alright Hermione, we can sleep down here tonight- I’m sure you’d rather not be alone.”

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of the boy she nodded and the pair easily got comfortable before falling asleep. 

**X X X X**

Waking up the next morning was an uneventful affair for the pair, as the only people awake and in the common room that early was Neville and Ginny and neither would gossip or assume anything other than friendship between the third years. 

Hermione and Harry both parted to get ready for the day before meeting up once again and making their way to the owlery before breakfast. Giving Hedwig both letters and a few treats, the pure white bird was off. 

Entering the Great Hall as late as they had was a sure way to garner unwanted attention. But they held their heads high and passed by Ron sitting with Seamus and Dean without a second glance. Choosing a couple empty seats by Ginny and Neville, the pair sat down and began their meal like nothing was amiss. 

**X X X X**

-Friday Afternoon (Hogwarts Express)-

The final few days of school had been tense but relatively uneventful. Hermione had written to her parents, and they both knew she knew about her blood status. She was worried to talk to them of course, but from the way they reacted- they seemed to know this day was going to come and were adamant about them always supporting and loving her no matter what she decided or how she reacted to the truth. 

She had chosen an empty cabin for her and Harry on the train home, but they were quickly joined by Neville, Ginny and a curious but quite honestly beautiful Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Hermione had seen the younger girl in the halls, sometimes talking to Ginny- but more often than not by herself- so she was glad that she sat with the small group. 

The group mostly sat in silence but throughout the long ride, someone would say an idea or thought in their mind and the others would add on. 

When they arrived at Kings Cross- they each made a promise of writing to each other and hopefully visiting over the summer break. Waiting till the platform cleared a bit, the group stepped off together. 

Luna rushed over and barreled to a man with the same long, wavy blonde hair as his daughter. Ginny walked over to her waiting family with a bear hug for her dad and forced a grin at her mom- who was glaring daggers at Hermione (no doubt having heard a false account of what happened with Ron- from Ron). 

Neville quietly made his way over to an older woman who embraced the tall boy with a squeeze and cheek pinch. Harry walked Hermione over to her own parents before walking through the wall and out to the impatiently waiting Dursleys. 

Hermione shuffled her feet nervously in front of her mum and dad before grunting at herself, no matter what- these people were her parents. They raised her and loved her no matter what. She flung herself into their surprised arms and sighed happily when they wrapped her between them. 

**X X X X**

-Friday Evening-

The family had decided they would talk after dinner, that way they could all eat and enjoy a meal together after so long apart. After they ate and cleaned up the trio got comfortable in the den and Hermione’s father, Henry, began, “I am sure you have many questions- but we want to tell you the whole story before we answer any. Is that alright?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, that sounds like a good plan.”

Hermione’s mother, Emma, started to tell the story, “To start things off we are your birth parents and we are pureblood- but in order to keep you safe, we had to give up our magic.”

**_-Flashback-_ **

_ It was a cold stormy night when Emma Sofia Langley nee Dagworth awoke with a start. Groaning at the pain in her lower abdomen she shook awake her husband beside her, “Henry, Henry wake up. It’s time.” _

_ Henry Oliver Dagworth was wide awake at those words and he gently cupped his wife’s hand, “Are you sure my love?” _

_ Emma nodded and cried out when the sharp pain began again, “Yes. Yes I am sure.” _

_ Henry nodded and shot out of bed, “Very well, I will go get the medi-witch then floo call you know who.” _

_ Emma nodded and several hours later she had given birth to her beautiful daughter. There was a knock at the door before Henry- followed by a short figure in robes covering their face. The wizard felt his heart melt at the sight of his wife and child.  _

_ There was the sound of cracks all around their home and his smile faded, “They are here we have to make this quick.” _

_ Emma’s eyes hardened and she nodded. The cloaked figure lifted their wand and asked quietly, “Are you sure this is what you want?” _

_ Emma and Henry nodded and -with a gesture from the figure- placed their hands upon the small baby between them.  _

_ The figure chanted lowly and soon the two new parents felt their magic leaving their bodies. They clench their jaws to prevent them from screaming and after what felt like hours, but were mere minutes, they no longer had magic. _

_ There was banging through the house and then the figure vanished. Lifting his wife and baby Henry helped his family into the floo and with a final look around he threw the powder and mumbled the location. _

_ That was the night the Dagworth family vanished. _

**_-End Flashback-_ **

“That night we left the wizarding world and never looked back.” her mother finished

Hermione frowned, “But I don’t understand, well running from the Dark Lord yes. But Dumbledore? He fights for the light. Why would you run from that?”

Henry stood and took a seat next to his daughter, “Because, as much as he preaches it, Dumbledore doesn’t fight for what we stood for.” the man shook his head, “That’s why we couldn’t join the war, because while Voldemort fights for blood supremacy and control of the wizarding world, Albus just fights for himself and the power he has now. They are two narcissistic men who are willing and able to manipulate others' lives to suit their needs.”

Hermione rolled this thought around before questioning her parents again, “Okay- so if this is all true- how come Dumbledore can’t sense that my magic is related to the Dagworth line?”

Emma sighed, “Because the spell that the person casted not only transferred all of our power into you along with doubling your own natural reserves- but they also put a timed blocker in place. Once your magic reached a certain level of power the blocker activated and while your magic would continue to grow with you, you were only able to access a certain amount. Therefore-”

“Preventing Dumbledore or anyone else from sensing your magic within mine.”

“Yes. We didn’t want to keep you from reaching your potential and -”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Hermione slipped her small hand into her father’s

“You do? Because we understand if this is a lot to take in.”

Hermione gave her mom a small smile, “It is, but I understand. I only wish you would have told me sooner.”

Her parents nodded so Hermione continued, “I do have one other question.”

“What is it Luv?” Emma brushed a stray curl from her daughter’s face.

“Well two questions. So one, how is it I am the heir of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin? And why does my letter from Gringotts say I am the sole heir to the Dagworth and Langley lines?”

Henry hummed, “Well even though your mother and I are still alive- in the magical world at least- the heirs must have magic so the minute we gave our magic to you-”

“You were no longer eligible to claim heirship to those lines.”

“Exactly Squirrel.” Hermione rolled her eyes at her fathers nickname for her before her mum answered her second question.

“As for the Royal houses, there is not much to go on but there have been rumors throughout the centuries that should the house founders find a worthy soul, the founders can transfer bits of their magic into that body therefore making them the heir to the royal house.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed, “So you’re telling me that Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor  _ and  _ Salazar Slytherin all found me worthy enough to give me some of their magic and make me their heirs.”

“It would seem that way Luv, yes. We can always get another test done on Monday when we go to Gringotts.”

Hermione perked up, “You’re going with me to Gringotts?”

Her father snorted, “Well duh Squirrel. I think it’s time for our family to take it’s place in the world again.”

Hermione beamed at her father and mum, “I absolutely agree, although..”

“What is it Luv?” Hermione shook her head and with a few final moments she excused herself to bed. 

  
Her parents nodded in understanding and she stood and made her way to her room. Changing into her night clothes, she laid down and stared up at her ceiling. She could feel her mind drifting and with a final thought of  _ time to shake up the wizarding world.  _ She fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, questions, or thoughts down below.


	3. I'll show you how a real queen behaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of the HP universe.
> 
> Also a friendly reminder or notice if you haven't read my works before- I do have an Instagram page for those who would like to see how I see my writing. If you rather imagine it on your own that's awesome too :D as always my page is @clexasupercorpotp

It had been a few days since Hermione learned the truth about- everything. In the last week she had found out that she was a pureblood and heir to two separate pureblood houses, along with being the heir to three of the four Hogwarts founders. 

On top of that, she had found out that Voldemort wanted to control the wizarding world and rid it of all muggleborns- which really was nothing new- but finding out Dumbledore, who was unwilling to part with the power he held and had twisted lies upon lies so the world would believe he was fighting for the greater good- was. 

Hermione had learned there was no good or evil side, there were just two men using those around them as pawns and pieces to a game only they knew they were playing. 

And to top off her already crazy week, she had found out that there was a magical block on her magic- only allowing her to use 20% of her natural power. She knew she could get it removed and her parents would support her- but once she did, there would be no hiding just how powerful she was.

Now she was sitting at her desk writing back to Harry who had sent her a short letter via Hedwig, asking her how the talk with her parents went and how she was feeling. She couldn’t decide what to tell him before shaking her head and telling him everything. 

He was her best friend and she wasn’t going to keep any secrets from him. She finished her letter by asking him to join her and her parents for her meeting at Gringotts, stating that she and her parents would happily pick him up. Hermione fed Hedwig a few treats before tying the rolled parchment to her leg. 

**X X X X**

Just after dinner Hedwig returned with Harry’s response. She untied the note while gently petting the white owl who cooed in appreciation at the affection. Hermione laid on her bed and carefully read her friend’s reply. 

She was pleasantly surprised to see his overwhelming support and happiness in her decision to not only accept her heirships -along with finally knowing that Henry and Emma were in fact her true parents- but also in her decision to create a side of the war that was not the dark or light- to create a side where the people fought for change, for peace and for love. Not for power or control. 

He told her that Dumbledore had seemed quite peeved that he was still friends with her after the fiasco with Ron. Harry went on to tell her that the Headmaster had even gone as far as ‘ordering’ the boy- who- lived to stay away from a ‘troubled girl’ like herself.

Harry had expressed his excitement for being invited along with the Grangers, but was unsure if the Dursley’s would allow him to leave. 

Hermione finished reading his letter and wrote a quick note and sent Hedwig off.

**X X X X**

-Monday Morning-

When Hermione woke up on Monday morning she was a mix of nerves and pure excitement. Before she went to bed last night she had decided to keep her magical core blocked but would eventually take it off. 

She got up, showered and pulled her hair into a high bun- a few curls slipping free and framing her face. Opening her closet she grabbed a pair of navy blue slacks and matching blazer. She grabbed a white collared shirt, dark brown belt and matching brown oxfords. 

She stepped into black boy shorts, a matching bra, and navy socks with little pink polka dots before slipping on the white shirt and slacks with the belt. She tucked the shirt in and buttoned the pants and belt. She sat on her bed and laced up the oxfords before grabbing her blazer and making her way down stairs.

Stepping into the kitchen she spotted her mum and dad in similar dress attire -her mum in a greyish top and black skirt and her father in a three piece black pinstripe suit- and a garment bag hanging over one of the island chairs. She smiled at her mum who noticed her first, “Good morning Mum.”

“Morning Luv, how are you feeling?”

Hermione tilted her head back and forth, “I’m a bit nervous but I am also quite excited.”

Her dad walked past her and gave her a quick hug before pulling away, “You’ll be just fine. We will be there through the whole thing, as will this Harry fellow. Speaking of, that is a suit from the shop we got yours. I had to guess at his size, but hopefully it will fit him.”

Hermione gaped up at her father, “You got Harry a suit?”

Her dad cocked his head, “Well of course I did. I know that you might not care what anyone besides you will dress like but we knew you would feel better if all of us did. And if the three of us dress up and he didn’t- he would feel awkward no? So to make him feel comfortable we figured we would help.”

Hermione just hugged her dad tightly, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Henry rubbed his daughters back, “Of course squirrel.”

Pulling back, Hermione and her parents ate breakfast before starting for Harry’s home. They drove for roughly an hour and a half before they pulled up to a stop in front of the inconspicuous home. 

Hermione went to unbuckle her seatbelt but was stopped by her mum “We are going to go get Harry, you just stay put alright?”

Hermione wanted to argue but the looks her parents gave her she didn’t and instead nodded before relaxing into the black leather seats of her father’s range rover. Her parents got out of the SUV and made their way to the door. Hermione watched as her mum and her father stepped to the side. 

**X X X X**

After knocking Emma and Henry only had to wait a minute or so before the door was pulled open and a young dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes and crooked glasses answered. His eyes widened when he looked over the woman- Henry was not visible from the side- and she nearly chuckled. 

Before she could introduce herself, a round man with beady eyes and greasy grin came up behind the boy and pushed Harry out of the way. “We aren’t interested in anything you’re selling.” the man went to slam the door, but the thick wood was stopped by a large hand. 

Opening the door roughly, Vernon’s words died in his throat when he came face to face with Henry- or more accurately, Henry’s chest. Hermione’s father may have a huge heart and love his family unconditionally but he wasn’t someone to be messed with. 

Coming in at 6’1” and nearly 200 lbs of pure muscle, Henry was no small man. His height alone would make most hesitate to pick a fight. But as he stood in the doorway- a hand pressed against the door, his arms flexing and pulling his white shirt taut- he was a picture of pure intimidation. 

Giving Vernon a dark glare, he spoke deeply, “We are here to pick up Harry Potter. We will gather his things and you will let us leave- tomorrow you will receive a packet of documents, I recommend you sign them.”

Henry looked down to the green-eyed boy, “Are you Harry?”

Harry nodded and Henry gave him a large grin, “Right then, my wife here- Emma- she’s going to go with you to gather all of your belongings and anything you would like to bring with you yeah?”

Harry nodded and let Emma pass by him, “Um, for how long will I be gone Mr. Granger?”

Henry’s cool blue eyes softened and he spoke quieter, “Well Mr. Potter, I was hoping forever. You deserve a family and life filled with love and warmth. That is only if you’d like of course.”

Harry blinked owlishly at the massive man before gently grabbing Emma’s wrist and pulling her along to the cupboard underneath the staircase. Frowning Henry looked down at a red faced Vernon, “You kept him in a cupboard?”

Vernon trembled with rage, “How  **dare** -”

Henry pulled himself to his full height and growled at the pompous man, “No. How dare you. You kept a kid that you were supposed to love and care for, underneath a cramped hole under the stairs. You will never see him again, that I promise.”

Henry saw Emma and Harry approaching with the few meager items the boy owned- along with a pure white owl that he recognized. Henry stepped aside so his wife and Harry could leave before glaring down at Vernon, “Like I said, you will receive a packet of documents tomorrow via owl, sign them.” With that Henry spun on heel and followed his family to the car. 

  
  


Getting into the driver's seat he turned to look at Harry who was looking back worriedly, “Since we are running a bit late, there is a bag in the very back- change into those clothes. Also if you would like, there is a window open in our kitchen- so if you would like to release Hedwig- she may go home.”

Harry nodded rapidly before rolling down his window and opening Hedwig’s cage, “She has never really been allowed out during the summers so she will appreciate this. Thank you Mr. Granger.”

Henry laughed, “Please, Henry is just fine thank you.”

Harry nodded and proceeded to climb into the back of the SUV while Henry began the trip to the Leaky Cauldron. Within a few minutes Harry returned to the middle row of seats and plopped down with a huff. 

Hermione looked over to the messy haired boy and giggled, “You look like you’ve just ran a marathon Harry.”

Harry gave a lopsided grin, “Well to be fair, I’m not used to wearing clothes like these- so it took me a second to put it all on and this is a moving car you know.”

Hermione shrugged, “I suppose you have a point. How do they fit?”

Harry looked down at himself- the suit itself was a similar pattern to that of Henry’s but his own was black and he wore a deep blue shirt instead of the white. He wore matching pants and black socks with a pair of black shoes that looked like Hermione’s- “Everything fits brilliantly. Thank you.”

Emma looked over at him front the passenger seat, “Of course, after we finish at the bank today- we go and get you more clothes, shoes and anything else you might need.”

Harry fidgeted in his seat, “Oh that’s alright, truly I’m good with what I have.”

Henry scoffed as he made the turn into the parking lot where the Leaky Cauldron was, “Nonsense, you’re a growing boy and should have the proper clothes. Think of it as a gift yeah?”

Harry still seemed uncomfortable so Hermione placed her hand on his knee, “You don’t have to get a lot, just a few things that fit you good. Okay?”

Harry looked into her expressive brown eyes before nodding, “Alright, that seems good then.”

Hermione beamed at him before hopping out of the car, her parents and then Harry following suit. Making his way around the car- he was surprised to see Hermione slipping on a jacket like his and her fathers, minus the stripes and a different color. 

She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes, “Something wrong Harry?”

Harry shook his head and smiled, “Yeah actually, my best friend looks better in a suit than I do.”

Hermione and her parents broke out into a fit of laughter and Harry smiled. After they calmed themselves Hermione spoke, “Harry, I look better in anything than you do.” That sent the group- including Harry- into another round of laughter. 

Finally they began walking toward the grey building and Harry noticed Henry and Emma becoming increasingly serious. Looking at Hermione, he noticed that the warm grin that was on her face moments ago was no longer there, instead there was a blank mask of indifference. 

Trying to follow their lead, Harry let his features relax and his mind clear of everything that wasn’t supporting and protecting his friend.

The group walked into the pub/inn and it seemed like the whole building fell silent. Henry took the lead, Hermione and Harry followed him and Emma brought up the rear. Slipping out the back we walked straight into Diagon Alley as another witch had entered just before us and the arch was still open. 

Pausing just inside the entrance, Henry and Emma took in deep breaths- letting the sounds and smells of the once familiar alley to wash over them. Hermione looked up to her parents with a proud twinkle in her eyes before all three of them and Harry began the trek to the bank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your questions, comments, and thoughts below


	4. Picture, you're the queen of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of the HP universe.

-Monday Afternoon-

Hermione held her head high as she and her family walked through the bank and up to the next available teller. Stepping up to the counter she pulled back her shoulders, but gave a small bow from her waist as a show of respect to the goblin- who looked a bit surprised but then gave her a bow of his own.

“How can I help you today young witch?” Hermione knew not to feel offended at the name, as goblins were known to be snarky and quite frankly blunt- and he had yet to get her name after all. 

Hermione cleared her throat, “My name is Hermione Granger, I have an appointment with Ragnok. I was unsure of where to meet him however.”

The goblin’s eyes seemed to widen comically before nodding rapidly, “Yes. Yes of course.” the goblin climbed down from his work area and disappeared from their sight, only to reappear coming around the corner. He stopped in front of Hermione and bowed slightly, “An honor to help you Lady Granger. If you’ll follow me please.”

Hermione nodded gratefully and she- along with her family- began following the banker. “If I may inquire, what is your name?”

The goblin seemed confused as to why Hermione wanted to know but answered her anyway, “My name is Larluk.”

“Well thank you for helping me today Lord Larluk.” 

“The honor is mine Lady Granger,” he stopped at a door and knocked. He heard the  _ Enter, _ from inside and pushed the door open. “Lady Granger, Sir.”

Ragnok nodded and waved his hand, “Please come in. Have a seat.” he looked over the group and his eyes settled on Harry with a mischievous smile, “Mr. Potter, nice to see you again.”

Harry nodded awkwardly -remembering his first ever visit to the bank with Hagrid- before taking the seat to Hermione’s left, while her parents remained standing behind the teens- Henry behind Hermione and Emma behind Harry.

Focusing back onto Hermione, Ragnok began speaking, “We have quite a list of things to go through today, are you ready to get started?”

“Yes Sir, and before you ask- yes I have decided to claim my heirship.”

The head goblin nodded, “To which of the families? They all hold their own amount of sway within the wizarding world after all.”

Hermione was silent for a beat, “All of them Sir. However I will ask to keep my heirships of the Royal and Noble houses of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin out of the public eye for now.”

“Unfortunately once we complete another test- just to confirm you are in fact the heirs- all of your Ministry issued papers will be updated.”

Hermione thought about it for a moment, “Will it update if I decide to keep Granger as my name?”

Ragnok shook his head, “While anything detailing your heritage will- your papers will still say Granger. So unless someone were to specifically look- no one would know besides those in this room.”

He hesitated a moment, “But Lady Granger I do implore you- the Granger name does not hold sway within this world. Any of the others will give you a certain, let’s call it an edge.”

“I understand this Mr. Ragnok, however my blood does not dictate who I am.”

Ragnok titled his head while her parents put a supportive hand on her shoulders, “And who are you exactly?”

“I am the heir to three of the four Royal English families. I am the heir to the Dagworth and Langley lines- but more than anything. I am Hermione Granger. Best friend to Harry Potter- Hogwarts very own bookworm. Muggleborn- brightest witch of her age.”

Ragnok seemed to soften his demeanor- if goblins can actually appear soft that is- “Very well, any and all documents under the Langley and Dagworth name will be transferred to Granger. However while you will still receive and have all rights to the royal houses- there are certain measurements put into place. So I will not be able to change those.”

Hermione nodded, “That is perfectly well. I am rather glad that the Royal lines will continue on.”

Ragnok gave a toothy grin- which  _ that was scary _ \- “Not many would be as humble or generous as you Lady Granger.”

Hermione shrugged but felt her face heat up lightly, “Well, I was raised to be grateful for what I had and be humble about it.”

Ragnok nodded, “Very well, before we get started in the properties, vaults and the like- is there a specific order you want to review them in?”

“If possible, can we start with Slytherin, followed by Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Langley and last but not least Dagworth.”

Ragnok nodded, “A good order. Let us begin.”

X X X X

-Monday Afternoon-

Several hours later Hermione and her family walked out of the bank- all sporting different expressions. Hermione seemed slightly overwhelmed but her mind was running through all the possibilities. 

Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost, his face was sheet white in shock- and it wasn’t even his money! Henry and Emma seemed surprised but not as much as the two teens. Seeing Hermione falling deeper into the abyss of her thoughts, Emma placed a hand on each of their shoulders and spoke with a small smile, “How about before we go shopping for Harry, we get some ice cream and lunch?”

Hermione looked up at her mom with a grateful smile and nodded, “I think that is a great idea.”

Harry bobbed his head, “That does sound quite wonderful actually. Refreshing.” The group started down the cobblestone path, Harry and Hermione in front while her parents followed with fond smiles.

Hermione playfully pushed Harry, “Refreshing? You sound like you’ve been running a marathon.”

Harry laughed loudly, “I may have as well been! Blimey ‘Mione, I was getting exhausted watching you!”

Hermione waited for the cringe after that blasted nickname but was surprised to see it didn’t bother her when it came from her best friend. “As much as I loathe to say, my brain hurts. There’s just so much,” Hermione spun on her heel and walked backwards while pointing at her parents, “did you know how much there was? Was this a ploy to see how far you could push my brain?”

Henry bent over in laughter at his daughter's narrowed eyes and Emma laughed warmly, “Little Luv I promise you this was no ploy for anything. And while I don’t know about your father, I was aware of most of the Langley fortune not all however.”

Hermione spun back around and slipped her jacket off and flung it over her shoulder by her pointer finger. “Well geez a warning would’ve been nice.”

The group just laughed but secretly agreed with the witch, there was a lot to go through- even for her parents who had been raised around that.

They made it to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with idle chatter and ordered before sitting down at a corner booth. They happily ate their ice cream before relaxing afterwards. 

Sighing in contentment Emma looked across the table at Harry, “So Harry- would you prefer muggle clothing or wizarding robes?”

Harry seemed to think it over, “Well, I do quite like muggle clothes, if that’s alright.”

Henry snorted, “Of course it’s alright Harry. We may have been raised as purebloods but not even I can deny that muggle clothing is just better. Not to mention way more logical in the long run.”

Harry nodded and got a bit excited, “Exactly! Like if I’m playing quidditch I don’t want to have to fight with all the fabric of robes.”

Henry raised his brows, “Quidditch fan are you?”

Hermione smiled widely at her dad, “He’s actually the Seeker for Gryffindor. As much as I find the game boresome and completely barbaric- even I can admit Harry is brilliant at it.”

Henry looked impressed, “Seeker huh? I played for my house when I went to Hogwarts, you know. Want to try to guess my position?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “You played Quidditch?! I would have to guess Beater for obvious reasons.”

Henry smiled at the boy, while Emma laughed heartily, “Oh Harry. Don’t let Henry fool you for one minute.”

Hermione smiled at her mom, “Oh no, I want to see how Dad plays this one off.”

Henry just laughed, “You won’t see any objections from me,” he looked at Harry, “I wasn’t always this- _ahem_ built I suppose. I was actually quite small, very skinny and unbearably clumsy.”

Harry gaped, “No way!”

Henry laughed, “Oh yes way! How I ever got the courage to talk to Emma and not trip over air is a true miracle.”

X X X X

-After Ice Cream-

The Grangers and Harry had made it out of Diagon Alley and back into the Leaky Cauldron when they ran into a familiar family. 

Hermione was quick to walk up and give Ginny a tight hug, which the redhead happily returned, “Heya Hermione. How’s your holiday going so far?”

Before Hermione could answer Ginny was roughly pulled away by a fuming Molly, “How dare you touch my daughter you filth.”

Hermione took a step back and raised her chin, “I’m not sure what you think you know about me Mrs. Weasley but that gives you no right to insult me.”

The Weasley matriarch scoffed, “You may have this polite act perfected, but nothing you fake will ever change what you did to my baby boy.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry fumed quietly beside her, “What  _ I  _ did to Ron? And what- pray tell Mrs. Weasley- did  _ I _ do to Ron?”

Molly sneered at Hermione while the twins and Ginny glared hotly at Ron, “You made fun of him and his upbringing. You told him that he was a stupid prat who doesn’t deserve his magic.”

Hermione’s heated gaze snapped to Ron who tried to hide himself by standing behind his mother. It was at this that Harry finally snapped, “What the bloody hell Ron! Why in Merlin’s name would you say Hermione said those things!”

Ron turned red and spluttered, “Take her side why don’t you! You’re both probably bloody snogging anyways, not that I blame you. She’s probably only friends with you cause you shag her.”

Before anyone could stop him, Harry had flung himself at Ron and the two boys were now wrestling around on the floor. The other patrons had ignored the confrontation until this point and now they were all watching as the boy who lived and one of the Weasley boys fought over some muggleborn. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and shared a look with Ginny- who looked happy to stand back and watch her brother get pummeled. Nudging the youngest Weasley, Hermione gestured to the boys, “I’ll get Harry?”

Ginny sighed, “I guess I’ll get Ron.”

In sync, the two witches stepped up and reached for their respective wizards. Harry relaxed and got off Ron when he felt Hermione place her hand on his shoulder. The dark haired boy stood and walked over to Emma who quickly looked him over for injuries before placing him partially behind Henry. 

Ron was pulled up by Ginny but when he made to lunge for Harry again, the twins each took an arm- George the right and Fred the left- “Now stop acting like a fool little brother.”

“Yeah, we don’t want father to hear about this do we?”

At the mention of their father- who was an absolutely no violence man- Ron stopped struggling but the twins kept their grips on their brother’s arms. Molly was near purple in the face, “How DARE YOU ATTACK MY BOY YOU-”

Emma cut Molly off quickly, “You better make sure you really want to face the consequences of whatever comes out of your foul mouth next Mrs. Weasley.”

Now Hermione has seen both of her parents upset and irritated, but she had never seen her parents angry until this moment. And she was absolutely certain that she never wanted to be on the receiving end of that anger. 

Her mother was a silent furry. She was calm but deadly, her father on the other hand looked ready to tear the building down with his bare hands. His shirt was pulled so tight across his shirt that Hermione feared for the fabrics integrity. 

It was actually quite comical to see the tiny body of Harry peeking out from the hulking frame of her father. But that was for another time, right now she had to set the record straight without either of her parents going to Azkaban.

“Look, Mrs. Weasley, I understand that Ron may have said I said those things but I promise I didn’t.”

Molly scoffed, “Then why did he choose to not be friends with you?”

Hermione frowned, “Mrs. Weasley, I chose not to be friends with Ron because he called me a filthy mudblood in the middle of dinner two days before the term ended last year.”

Molly rolled her eyes, “As if my Ronald would say such horrid things.”

Hermione sighed, “Right then. If that is what you want to believe Mrs. Weasley, by all means go right on ahead. But know that I’m not going to stop being friends with the twins or Ginny because you believe what Ron told you.”

Molly turned purple with rage, “EXCU-”

“A good day Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, George, Fred, lovely seeing you all. Hope to get owls over the summer. If you’ll excuse us- we do have a busy day today.” Hermione cut off the older woman and with a final hug and promises- from the Weasley’s who didn’t hate her gut- to owl her later on, the Grangers and Harry were off. 

X X X X

-In the Car-

Everyone had settled into the car in silence and Henry started the drive to the store he got most if not all of his clothes-  _ Harry will like the wide variety-  _ was his thought. 

“Harry?”

“Yes Mrs. Granger?” Harry figured this would be when she tells him that they are going to give him back to the Dursleys. That they don’t want a boy who fights and causes them so much trouble. 

Emma turned in her seat, “While I can speak for both myself and my husband when I say thank you for defending our daughter like that,” she turned to face the front, “in this family we don’t condone unnecessary violence. We use our words first and foremost.”

Harry winced, “Yes ma’am. I’m very sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

“As long as you’ve learned that we use our words first, yes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Emma looked over her shoulder with a teasing smirk that surprised him, “With that said, sometimes words don’t always work and over this summer my husband and I are going to teach you,” she turned to look at Hermione who was looking back already, “both of you, how to throw a proper punch. You’re lucky you didn’t break your hand with the way you were swinging at that boy.”

The teens sat dumbfounded in the back until Henry pulled into a parking lot and parked, “Well then. We are here.” The man turned so he could look at Harry, “Before we go in- what types of clothes suit your fancy? Business like you are now or more jeans and jumper type?”

“Um well, normally I just wear whatever Dudley has grown out of.”

Emma gasped, “That's awful, well then we will get you a few of everything in the proper sizes. Let us be on our way then.”

Everyone quickly followed the woman and soon each had their arms full of all sorts of clothes. From dress pants to joggers and button downs to t-shirts. There were also two different pairs of shoes and several packages of socks and underwear- much to the embarrassment of Harry and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your questions, comments, and thoughts down below


	5. There is a swelling storm, and I'm caught up in the middle of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of the HP universe.

**X X X X**

**-Granger Residence-**

Pulling into the garage of the Granger home, Harry was struck by how new and relatively modern everything seemed to be. 

He and Hermione, along with her parents hopped out of the SUV and loaded their arms full of bags before trekking into the house and setting them down in the den area. Henry patted Harry on the shoulder, “Come on. I’ll show you around the house and we can pick your room, yeah?”

Harry nodded and followed the man, “He’s a good boy that one.” Hermione looked at her mum. 

“Harry? He really is. Sometimes a bit quick to jump head first into danger and a bit unfocused in our classes, but I can’t really fault him for that now can I?”

Emma hummed, “He reminds me of your father at that age.”

Hermione whirled on her mum, “Please tell me you're not actually saying what I think you are.”

“And why not? He’s a good boy, decent family, not too bad looking. I don’t see the problem.”

“I don’t fancy him, that's the problem!” Hermione threw her hands in the air

Emma narrowed her eyes at her daughter, “I’m just saying he wouldn’t be a bad boy to court. And I would watch your tone young lady. I am still your mum.”

Hermione sighed and plopped down onto the couch. She ran her hands over her face- she wasn’t sure what to do or say without giving away her biggest kept secret. She may have only been 14- and not for very long at that- but she knew who she fancied and Harry, Merlin bless his soul, was not it. 

The couch dipped and Emma took one of her daughter’s hands, “I am sorry if I upset you Hermione.”

Hermione looked up at her mum, their eyes were so similar, it was like looking in a mirror. “Will you always love me no matter what?” the girl’s voice was barely above a whisper and had Emma not been sitting directly next to Hermione, she would’ve never heard the question. 

“Of course I will. You are your father’s and my pride and joy. We will always love you- what’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?”

Hermione looked down to her hands, “The reason I don’t fancy Harry is because he is, well because he is a  _ he _ .”

There was a moment of pause before Emma hummed, “I see. So someone like, hmm, Ginny Weasley, is who fancy then?”

Hermione looked up at her mom and made a face, “Ewwww, Ginny is like a sister to me.” She looked down bashfully, “But yes, I suppose I would fancy Ginny more than I would Harry.”

“You know, I’m not quite sure whether to be offended or not. But I guess I should be lucky my best mate- who I love like a sister- doesn’t fancy me then eh?” Hermione jumped and spun around when she heard Harry’s voice. 

He blushed a bit, “Sorry for interrupting, but Henry wanted me to tell the both of you that he couldn’t figure out how to organize my new clothes.”

Emma snorted, “I love that man with my whole heart, but I swear if there is one thing he cannot do- it’s organize. Excuse me darlings.” She stood and followed the sounds of Henry groaning at the piles of clothes.

Harry chuckled, “Your Mum and Dad are the best. Thank you for letting me stay around this summer.”

Hermione just stared at the boy who noticed her staring and shifted uncomfortably, “Uhhh, ‘Mione? Everything alright?”

Hermione shook her head clear and spoke while looking down at her feet, “It doesn’t bother you that I fancy other witches?”

Harry shrugged, “Not really no. But if it makes you feel any better, I am a bit jealous.”

Hermione snapped her eyes up to meet amused green, “Jealous? Of what?”

Harry reached up and pushed his glasses up his nose, “Well between the two of us, your the better choice is all. SO if we fancy the same lady- I may have to have some serious words with you.”

Hermione just stared again before bursting out laughing- Harry joining her not a second later. 

She knew now that with this secret no longer on her shoulders, and the love and support from her family she could do anything-

There was a crash upstairs and Hermione shared a look with Harry before they both dashed up to the noise- 

She could do anything after she fixed whatever she knew her parents just broke.

**X X X X**

**-Two Days Later-**

The man rushed to his office where the wards he had in place were blaring in alarm. Bursting through the door and rushing to the sound, he pulled open the cabinet. Pushing through the files he pulled out the one that was glowing a bright red. He growled darkly at what he was reading, 

_ Harry Potter _

_Mother- Lily Evans Potter_ _Father- James Potter_

_ Guardians and Current Place of Residency _

_Emma Sofia Granger_ _Henry Oliver Granger_

_ Granger Residence _

_ Other Occupants _

_ Hermione Jean Granger _

**X X X X**

**-One Month Later (Mid-July)-**

The summer had been amazing for the two teens, not only were they becoming closer than ever. But after the first few lessons to defend themselves given by Henry and Emma, both Harry and Hermione had taken to exercising everyday. 

Now they were both toned and tanned- having enjoyed many of the sunny days outside. Harry especially looked so much healthier, he had gained a good amount of weight from the skin and bones he was. 

They both also seemed lighter, they had both kept in contact with Luna, Ginny, the twins and Neville throughout the holiday and were happy to become closer with them despite the distance. While Hermione had gotten closer to Luna than Harry, he respectively had gotten closer to the plant loving Neville and was eager to learn from the boy. 

Today was one of the few days that the duo spent inside. They had commandeered the den while Henry was at the office and Emma in the upstairs study. Harry was relaxing on the larger sofa with his back against the armrest and his feet laid across the soft fabric -a book about languages Hermione had picked up from Flourish and Blotts the year prior.

Hermione was curled up in the armchair, a thin throw covered her lap while her eyes hungrily read the pages of the tome on ancient runes in her lap. Both were so engrossed in their respective books that neither heard the knocks or doorbell ringing. 

Sighing affectionately when she passed the den to the door, Emma was happy to see both teens calm and relaxed. It had taken more time than she thought for Harry to feel comfortable in her home- but she was glad that now he was. 

Opening the front door she frowned when she came face to face with five teens- three of which she recognized. “Um I’m sorry. Hello, can I help you?”

The girl with very long wavy blonde hair spoke in a wispy voice that made Emma smile softly, “Yes hello. We are here to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would you happen to know where they are?”

Emma cocked her head, “And if I am to tell you that, may I ask who you are?”

The blonde giggled, “I’m Luna, this Ginny, George, Fred and Neville. Though from what I’ve heard, you already know the Weasley’s.”

Emma chuckled, “I supposed one could say that. And may I inquire as to why you’re here,” she looked around before looking back at the blonde, “Without parental supervision?”

“Oh my father is here, you see he’s not used to apparating, let alone so often and with side along apparition. So he needed to rest afterwards.” And sure enough the group parted and there lying on the lawn panting -but clearly unconscious- was a man with the same near white hair as the girl in front of her. 

Emma gasped and rushed forward while calling out, “Hermione! Harry come to the door!”

Emma knelt down beside the man and to wake him up, “Sir? Sir are you alright?”

At that point Hermione and Harry had both come to the door and after seeing Emma struggling trying to help get Luna’s dad up and into the house- were quick to rush over to help. The two teens slowly made their way into the den and set the blonde man down on the couch Harry had been sitting on before plopping onto the floor beside him. 

The five others had been ushered in by Emma and were each given a glass of cool water, which they drank down greedily. Pushing herself up, Hermione gave a round of hugs, first to Neville, then the twins, followed by Ginny and last -but certainly not least- Luna. 

Hermione hugged the blonde longer than the others but shook off the questions that were brought to her mind. Pulling back she looked over the group of friends, “What in the world are you guys doing here?”

Neville answered her question as Harry gave his hugs, “Well, we knew we couldn’t come on Harry’s birthday because all of us had plans, so we came today to give him our gifts.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “You guys really didn’t have to.”

Ginny nudged him, “Sure we did. We all know you’d do the same for us.”

There was a collective nod before Emma quickly questioned, “How did you know he was here?”

George- or was it Fred- answered, “It’s all anyone can talk about around the wizarding world these days.”

Fred- or was  _ it George _ \- continued, “Yeah, all over the Daily Prophet and everything. It says how Harry was taken from his home and brought here against his will. Dumbledore even commented, “Young Mr. Potter has been coerced into leaving his family.””

“And I have no doubt that should he want to leave, the Grangers- or should I say- the long lost Dagworths will fill his mailable mind with lies and try to turn him against the light. However I do have hope,” Neville tagged onto the speech.

“That once returned to his rightful home and back under my wing, I can return him to the savior he is and will always be.” Luna finished it off.

Hermione was fuming but before anyone could say anything the front door opened and her father walked in with his  _ hands in the air?  _ She quickly realized that her father wasn’t alone.

Hermione shot to her feet, “What the bloody hell is going on?!” 

The visitors had also shot to their feet, though they knew they wouldn’t be able to stop whatever this was from happening. 

The man pointed to the chairs and couches, “Have a seat everyone,” when they hesitated he shot a shower of sparks from his wand, “ _ Now. _ ” 

After the display, they were quick to follow directions. The man just stood in the middle of the room and glared darkly at Hermione and her parents before casting the body binding curse. He then turned to Fred and George- who were standing protectively in front of Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna- Mr. Lovegood was still passed out on the couch. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. At least not without giving another option.” Albus Dumbledore looked to Hermione, “You have a choice Miss Granger. Let me obliviate yours and your parents memories of your friendships with these fine kids and your true heritage or I obliviate each and every one of them to the point where they won’t remember their own name.”

“Hermione no!” That came from the twins

“Don’t you dare do this Hermione! I swear to Merlin!” of course Ginny would leave the open end a threat

“We need you Hermione, all of us.” sweet Neville, such a good friend 

“Please don’t do this.” Harry’s plead struck her heart

“You do what you need to do Hermione Granger.” 

With all of her friends shouting at her to not do this, that last soft spoken one was easy to pick out. She looked over to the blonde with tears leaking from the cornflower blue eyes, “Luna?”

Luna gave a watery smile, “You have always been the best of us. I know that no one can stop you but if you are going to be gone- or well this version of you- I want you to go knowing that we love this version of you. I may not have known you personally for very long but you have made my life so much better. So this is also a thank you I suppose.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall and looked up at the vile man with determination, “Fine. But you only alter my memories, my parents will do nothing to interfere at Hogwarts.”

The headmaster studied her expression then looked over to her parents, “Very well then. Children I think it’s best if you and Mr. Lovegood left now.”

The twins stood tall, “We aren’t leaving until you’re finished.” Fred- or was it George, dammit someone get a bloody haircut- answered firmly.

Dumbledore sighed annoyed, “Fine then just stay out of my way.” Hermione took a deep calming breath as he cast the spell.

**X X X X**

**-After Obliviate-**

The group should have known Dumbledore would back out on his word. They had finished saying their final goodbyes to an unconscious Hermione and her grief stricken parents and were walking out the door when the old coot pulled his wand.

Emma and Henry tried to stop him, but the old man had seen this coming and put up a barrier around their house, “It will fall once I am gone.”

So they stood and watched as he obviated their friendships from their minds. They watched as he grabbed each of their persons and apparated away only to return with a slimy and smug grin. When it was Luna’s turn, he grabbed Xenophillius as well -he was the only one who had not been obliviated but Dumbledore figured the strange man could be convinced it was a dream. 

Lastly, Dumbledore came back for Harry and gave the Granger’s a nasty grin, “He’s going back to the Dursley’s now. I wonder how they are going to treat the boy that abandoned them. Not well I would presume.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your questions, comments, and thoughts down below


	6. Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than my original writing. The rest belongs to the writers and producers of the HP universe.

With a final crack, the barrier dropped and Emma finally let the tears she had been holding in fall. Emma and Henry stood there for who knows how long when they heard soft footsteps approach them, they turned and looked over at their daughter.

“Hey Mum, Dad, why are you crying?”

Emma just choked back another sob and brought her daughter into her body tightly. Henry wrapped them into his large frame and Hermione just shrugged. If this is what her parents needed, she understood.

There was a loud crack and Hermione felt her parents tense before pulling away from their daughter. Looking past the human shields her parents were acting as she saw a tallish man with pale blonde hair- he looked familiar but she couldn’t place where she knew him from. 

She could tell he was a wizard though, the strange clothes and wand peeking out from his coat sleeve could attest to that. Why he was here though was another mystery all together.

The man bowed deeply, “My name is-”

Hermione’s mom stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “Lord Lovegood. Please come inside.”

The man-  _ Lord Lovegood, any relation to that Ravenclaw girl in the year below her?-  _ entered the home and after the door was shut, proceeded to wave his wand in what Hermione, ever the bookworm, knew to be wards. “Why are you warding the door Lord Lovegood?”

The blonde man looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye, “Aren’t you a bit young to know what warding is?”

Hermione puffed up her chest and raised her chin, “I happen to like reading ahead in my classes, besides warding is a relatively simple concept once you pass the initial do’s and don’ts.”

Lord Lovegood laughed loudly, “Why yes, I think you are most accurate.”

Henry cut in at the short pause, “Not that we mind, but what are you doing here?”

Luna’s father stood tall and his face became serious, “I’m not sure how much you remember from your schooling days-” Hermione saw her father tense slightly, “But I was a very curious lad. I always wanted to learn but there was a subject I struggled greatly with. That is until I met a young lady who offered to help me so long as I told no one.”

Hermione looked up at the wizard- she was enjoying learning about this man for some reason- “So every Thursday night, I would sneak out of my dorms and meet with her. I had seen her in the halls- but I couldn’t even recall her last name but that worked out well since she only knew my first name.”

“Xenophillius. I knew I recognized that hair.” Emma had come out of the kitchen at some point and was now hugging the man tightly, while her father relaxed.

They parted after a moment and Hermione finally spoke up, “Wait a minute, he is a wizard.” Emma nodded at her daughter.

“That’s right.”

“And he is saying that you two went to school together.”

Her father shrugged, “Technically all three of us did but yes, his story was about your mother.”

Hermione’s head was spinning, “But if he is a wizard then he most likely went to Hogwarts and if he is saying you all went to school together then you both also went to Hogwarts. And if you both went to Hogwarts that means-” she cut her sentence off, but not by choice. 

The next second her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, moments later she was seizing. Emma, Henry and Xeno dropped to their knees beside her. Emma lifted Hermione’s head off the floor and placed it on her lap. 

She looked up to her friend, “What’s happening Xeno?”

The blonde man sighed, “My only guess is that her body is trying to fight against the obliviate. Because it has only been an hour or so- the fake memories haven’t had time to set and imprint.”

Henry looked down at his daughter with worry, “So her mind is at war with the fake memories Albus put in?”

“Yes.”

“What can we do to help?”

Hermione stopped seizing and the adults took this time to take her to her room and lay her down on her bed. Refusing to leave the room Xenophillius conjured three chairs for them to sit in beside her bed. 

“Right now the only thing we can do is wait.”

**X X X X**

**-In Hermione’s Mind-**

“You know, I didn’t expect your mind to be this, mmm, let’s say organized.” Hermione spun around at the unfamiliar voice. She was met by the sight of three people, a tall pale man clad in a deep emerald green old fashioned suit, with shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes. 

The next and presumably the one who spoke, was a woman of average height, her long hair was swept over one shoulder and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a more modern style suit- navy blue jacket and pants with a white shirt. 

The final person was a man with a close cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shone with mirth. His outfit was modern like the woman’s but he wore a deep red suit with a dark blue button up.

After her observation of the three she looked to the woman, “Pardon?”

The woman and blonde man released joyful laughs while the dark haired man just smirked with a chuckle. The woman smiled warmly at Hermione, “My apologies, let me introduce myself,” She gave a small bow from her waist before she stood again, “My name is Rowena Ravenclaw of the most Royal and Noble house of Ravenclaw.”

The blonde man gave the same bow and a charming grin, “Godric Gryffindor of the most Royal and Noble house of Gryffindor.”

The taller man just smirked wider, “Any guesses as to who I might be little witch?”

Hermione shrugged, “Only one and that would be Salazar Slytherin of the most Royal and Noble house of Slytherin.”

The man smiled and gave a bow like the other founders, “Milady.” 

Hermione gave a grin before becoming serious once more, “What’s going on? Where am I?”

Rowena was the first to answer, “We are in your mind, well a piece of it anyways.”

“In a piece of my mind?”

Godric nodded, “Yes. It would seem that way- as we are not really here, just our magic responding to your calls.”

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

Salazar took a small step forward, “Something has happened to you. My guess is an obliviate- and without really knowing it- you created a box in your mind. Any and all memories most dear to your heart have been put in here.”

Hermione looked up at the man confused, “Why would-” she fell to her knees and grabbed her head as a splitting pain shot through her body. Before she could completely hit the floor, thin but deceptively strong arms caught her. 

The pain eventually subsided and Hermione blinked away the spots in her vision and came face to face with three- very similar but very different shades of blue. “What was that?”

Rowena sighed, “I am afraid that the pain you just experienced was your true mind and the forced memories of the obliviate fighting for control.”

Hermione frowned and sat up- with a bit of help from Godric who just gave her a warm smile, “So why can’t I remember getting obliviated?”

Salazar furrowed his brows, “Well I suppose that would be because neither your true mind or the obliviation have won. What is the last thing you remember Miss Granger?”

Hermione closed her eyes and thought back to the last thing she remembered, “I’m mad. I’ve just found out that the Ministry has required all students to take a blood test.”

Rowena questions her again, “Now what do you do?”

Hermione frowns, “I go to the Great Hall and sit at the far end of the Gryffindor table- wait no I’m talking to Harry and Ron- no, no no, wait now I’m yelling at Ron. He called me a mudblood. No wait that’s not right. I-”

Her breathing had gotten more and more labored so Godric stepped in and his deep voice calmed her racing heart, “It’s alright Hermione. You did well, you can’t remember the truth because someone took it from you. But we are going to help you get it back alright?”

Hermione opened her eyes and looked from founder to founder, “Okay, but I do have one question.”

Rowena nodded, “And what might that be?”

Hermione looked to Salazar, “Please don’t feel offended, but why are you here? I mean, I understand my mind conjuring Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw because those are the two houses that the Sorting Hat was debating between.”

Salazar gave a hearty chuckle and looked at the young witch, “Oh I like you. But to answer your question, we have to get your memories back yeah? So once we do- everything will make sense.”

Hermione nodded, “Alright then. Since you're all figures of my mind- I suppose how you look is how my subconscious sees you. Well that and the writings about you give decent descriptions though- why I have given you Lord Slytherin such dated clothes- I’m not sure.”

She shook her head, “Alright then- enough of that. Let’s figure out a way to get my memories back. Now if I were in danger and I knew my mind was at stake- I would build a safe. Organized enough so I know where things are but bare enough so others would think it’s an empty box.”

The founders just helped her up and took a step back to watch the young girl work. Rowena leant over to Salazar, “it would seem she got her ability to play tricks and hide from you Sal.”

Salazar puffed up with pride and gave her a smirk, “And it would seem she got her ability to ramble from my dear brother.”

“I do not ramble. I think out loud.” Godric grumbled and the other two laughed quietly.

**X X X X**

**-A Few Hours Later (In Hermione’s Room)-**

“What should we do Henry? Hermione is battling her own mind and the kids don’t even remember who she is to them.”

Xenophillius perked up at that, “Actually possibly not.”

Henry looked at the blonde man- who had put his hair into a messy bun with his wand sticking out of it- “What do you mean?”

Xenophillius looked down to his feet, “Before Pandora went missing, she had been teaching Luna all sorts of mind magics- she was so good at those you know- and one of the things she taught her was when Luna felt her mind was threatened to retreat into her mind. To essentially cast a protego around her brain.”

Emma leaned forward, “That sounds awfully advanced.”

Xeno beamed with pride, “It is, but my Luna has always been so strong- stronger than even I am and most adults I know- though most underestimate her because she’s different.”

Henry smiled at the man, “She reminds me of you and Pandora at that age, so strange but so very brilliant.”

Xeno nodded, “Yes well Luna’s mind felt threatened today so she did as her mother taught her. Cast a protego from inside. But she added something to the spell.”

Emma frowned, “What do you mean?”

Xeno furrowed his brows and wrung his hands together, “Before Hermione was obliviated- she was releasing waves and waves of magic- pure and powerful.”

Henry nodded, “She is very powerful coming from both Dagworth and Langley lines.”

Xeno nodded, “Exactly, but the power she gave off- Luna was somehow able to absorb or manipulate I suppose. And in protecting her own mind- she legilimens wandlessly and wordlessly into the other children’s minds.”

Henry gapes while Emma gasped, “That’s incredible- the only two people I can think of that can do such brilliant legilimency is Albus and-”

“Narcissa Black. Or is it Malfoy now?” Henry finished for his wife who couldn’t speak of the woman without choking up.

Xeno nodded, “It’s Malfoy now. But- while incredible that my little dove could do this- something went terribly wrong.”

Emma frowned, “What happened?”

“In the process of doing this, Luna created a curse.”

“Created a curse?!” Henry was on the edge of his seat

“Yes, I am afraid so.”

“And what does this curse do Xenophillius?” Emma was stern but still spoke calmly to the man

“It would seem that Luna, along with the Weasley’s that were present and Mr. Longbottom has been put into a magical coma of sorts.”

“MAGICAL COMA!” Henry was thrown, how could a girl no older than 14 put herself and four others into a magical coma.

“Henry sit down and stop shouting.” Emma was worried of course, but shouting and panicking would help no one.

Henry did as his wife said and took a few deep breaths, “I’m sorry Xeno. This is just a lot to take in is all.”

“I understand, I had the same reaction.” 

Emma frowned deeper, “Xeno, how do you know all of this?”

“Because after Luna didn’t wake up for sometime, I put legilimens onto her mind to find her sipping tea with those kids.”

“They were there with her? In her mind?” Now Henry was shaking with worry and fear of course but he was still an avid learner and he was curious.

“Yes and no. It would seem that they can project themselves into whichever mind they choose. Luna’s happened to be the most welcoming so they all had moved there.”

“Okay, so Luna is the anchor to this curse. She casted it and controls it. Which means- if your daughter is half as brilliant as I think she is and I know she is- there is a fail safe. A loophole to get them into their own bodies and out of the coma.”

Xeno nodded again -Henry had to suppress the urge to compare the man nodding to a bobble head- “She did but that is where I am stuck and a bit worried.”

“What is the loophole?” 

“Well according to my daughter, Hermione has to wake her up.”

“Wait hold on, her loophole is that our daughter- who mind you- is at war with her own mind, has to wake up and then wake up Luna and therefore the others?” Henry didn’t know much about Luna- but this girl was something else all together.

Xeno reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes, it would seem that way. But I am afraid there’s a bit more.”

Emma gaped now, “Are you bloody serious? What else could there be?”

“Because Luna used the magic Hermione was pushing outwards- they are all essentially pulling her magic to them.”

Henry frowned, “So that means her because her magic is stretched so far- she doesn’t have her full power to fight within her own mind for very long.”

“That is exactly right.”

“So in order to keep them safe, give Hermione’s magic enough power to fight the obliviate  _ and _ keep them from all getting trapped in one mind- they have to be close- like the same room close.” Emma wasn’t one to panic but she could feel the anxiety creeping in.

“That is also right.”

Henry frowned deeper, “Wait, out of all of this- you haven’t once mentioned Harry. Why?’

Xeno shook his head, “Luna told me that she tried to reach for Harry’s mind but something was stopping her. Something dark and pure evil. And because of that darkness, she felt that it would put all of them at even more risk to try and protect it.”

Emma nodded, “That was a good choice on her part. If there is something in Harry’s mind, then it could have infected anyone of them. So hopefully we will be able to figure out how to help Harry.”

“You’re absolutely right Darling, but my main concern right now- are the kids currently trapped in each other's minds. How can we get them near each other? We made a deal, remember.”

Xeno smirked at his friends, “What did your daughter say specifically.”

Emma was silent for a minute before a devious grin took over her face, “She absolutely gets her sneaky skills from me.”

“I don’t get it.” Henry was confused

“What did Hermione say word for word?”

“She said- and I quote- _ “But you only alter my memories, my parents will do nothing to interfere at Hogwarts.”  _ and oh, oh I see now. Clever girl indeed.”

Emma and Xeno nodded and the woman spoke, “But even then- how are we going to convince their parents to let them stay with us. Albus knows we are here- he can just come and do this all over again.”

“Well we can always go somewhere he doesn’t know about. I know there are a few places that Hermione got that no one but the goblins knew existed.”

Emma nodded, “Alright then and if possible Xeno, can you cast a fidelius charm on wherever we decide?”

The man looked surprised, “Me? That would make me the secret keeper.”

Henry gave him a firm look, “We trust you Xeno. Besides you may be the only wizarding adult around for a while and that is a big job to handle. Not to mention your daughter is part of this and I know how more than anything you want to help her.”

“Very well. I will go home and get things ready for Luna and I, I will owl you to check in on plans for getting the others and Mr. Potter to the new location.” He stood to leave and looked to Hermione, “If your daughter is anything like either of you- then she is a fighter and will get through this.”

Henry and Emma nodded and the man left. They sat closer together and kept their eyes on their daughter, “I’m worried Henry.”

Henry nodded and pulled his wife closer, “I know, but we aren’t alone. And once Hermione wakes up I have no doubt that she will rain hellfire upon not only Albus, but the Dark Lord as well. Harry might be the savior of the wizarding world, but Hermione is the savior of love, life and prosperity. Of that I have no doubt.”

Emma nodded and rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your questions, comments, and thoughts down below

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your questions, comments or thoughts down below.


End file.
